


Tutor Me

by MrsMoosie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie
Summary: Mr. Harrison (Crowley) and Mr. Cortese (Aziraphale) accept their positions as Warlock Dowling’s new tutors. They do have to come up with some lesson plans of their own.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Mr Cortese/Mr Harrison (Good Omens)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 263
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	Tutor Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteleyFoster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/gifts).



> For WhiteleyFoster, who unknowingly introduced me to this world of GO with Omens of Egypt, which has led me to write gratuitous smut and angst.
> 
> So here’s a whole heap of smut. Completely angst free. Whiteley, you rock. Keep inspiring!

Mr. Harrison slammed on the horn of his vintage Bentley. He was waiting, for entirely too long, for Mr. Cortese to leave his book shop and get into the car. They were expected at the Dowling’s residence in approximately one hour, and though being late was normally something Mr. Harrison would appreciate, he didn’t feel like enduring the wrath of the young Antichrist.

He had his most expensive black suit on, which had been his most successful when it came to silly temptations in the past years. Underneath a red shirt and a black tie. His tie clip was serpentine, of course, as his tattoo was being covered with a short trimmed beard. He’d glued enough coins to sidewalks outside of Cambridge University to see how the swankiest professors dressed. He added a black messenger bag that held books titled ‘World History’, as well as his personal copy of Revelations. It was signed by the snake himself, of course.

He lifted his hand once more, when the door to the shop opened and a gentleman stepped out. The gentleman locked the shop door, and turned. Mr. Harrison thought his life had turned into slow motion as Mr. Cortese began to walk to him.

The Bentley began playing ‘Hot for Teacher’, as sung by Freddie Mercury and Queen it would seem, but Mr. Harrison hardly noticed.

Brown dress shoes. His pants were grey and a little tighter than usual showing the thickness of his thighs. A matching grey waistcoat, light bluish-grey shirt… A  _ black _ bow tie. His hair was grown out a bit and coiffed to the side. What was really making Mr. Harrison’s pants too tight though was the  _ beard. _ A scruffy, well groomed and trimmed beard that Mr. Cortese sported. 

Mr. Harrison wondered how it would it feel between his-

“Good morning, Mr. Harrison.” Mr. Cortese said as he opened the door, “I apologize for being late, I couldn’t seem to get my bloody hair to cooperate. You know how it is.”

“Ah- yeah. Cooperate. Sure.” Mr. Harrison swallowed and snarled at the radio, which decidedly changed to ‘Good Old Fashioned Loverboy’. Not much better, but easier to explain,

“Do you think we’ll be on time?”

“Sure.” 

“Do we have time to stop for breakfast? I’m afraid I spent so much time on this look I didn’t have time.”

“Yeah, breakfast. Sure thing.”

There was a silence. It lasted until they had two steaming hot coffees, a blueberry scone, and were finally outside of London

“Crowley… Are you alright?”

Crowley glanced over only a moment and swallowed. Oh hell. Aziraphale’s pants were tighter when he was sitting down. Those  _ thighs _ .

“Yeah, Aziraphale. Fine. Driving and all that.” Crowley kept his eyes forward, hiding behind dark, oval lenses. 

“You’re acting awfully strange. You look just lovely by the way, Crowley.”

Crowley was sweating. Maybe he was melting. Maybe he was going to keep melting, and eventually melt so much he’d discorporate into a puddle of goo.

“Fine! I’m fine.”

“Sure are…”

“What?”

“Hm?” Aziraphale smirked and leaned over the seat, “I said you are fine.”

“I know I’m fine, I’m the one that told you I am!”

“What?” 

“What?”

Aziraphale looked to Crowley with a confused frown. Crowley looked over, his face as red as his shirt.

“Stop the car.” Aziraphale demanded.

Crowley slammed on the brakes, pulling to the side of the road and throwing the car in park. His eyes closed and he felt his body tremble. What was going  _ on  _ with him?!

“Tell me.” Aziraphale said.

“Tell you what?”

“You’ve been acting strangely since I entered your car. Tell me, what’s wrong?”

Aziraphale's voice was strong and to the point, not giving Crowley any wiggle room to question. Crowley looked at his hands gripping the wheel, the red sleeves poking out from under his suit. 

“Your beard.” Crowley closed his eyes.

“What about my beard?”

“You. Everything, Angel. It’s not  _ you _ . It’s different and…” Crowley took a pause in his thought before he gave too much away. 

“You like it.”

Crowley felt those three words like a punch in the stomach that discorporated him only a moment, before his soul was sucked back into his corporal form. His eyes flew open and his head turned to Aziraphale. His brow was furrowed, his chest heaving. He hated this.

“Angel…” He hardly managed to speak. Aziraphale gave him a half smile, his eyes twinkling.

“Please drive the car, Mr. Harrison.” He requested. He shifted to sit, facing front with his hands in his lap over his copy of Revelations, “I believe we should try to arrive promptly to meet the family, and the boy. After that, I think it would be wise for us to have a private meeting together so we can plan our…  _ curriculum _ .”

Crowley was stunned, and his lips parted in awe. He stayed silent, annoyed at how damn  _ tight _ his pants were.

“Mr. Harrison?”

Crowley softly moaned, his cheeks turning bright red, “Shit- yes. Private. Curriculum. Got it.” He threw the car into drive and slammed on the gas before he could think of another word to embarrass himself further.

Aziraphale continued to smirk, glancing sideways to the driver. 

This should be fun.

~**~**~

They arrived promptly at twelve noon. It was a rather tedious drive, simply because Crowley couldn’t seem to rid himself of his erection until they were closer to the compound. The pair exited the car. Aziraphale held his book by his side, as Crowley took his messenger back from the back seat. 

“Now… What’s our story?” Crowley drawled, stepping closer to Aziraphale as they began to walk up the drive.

“I believe we should act as a couple. Not too far off from the truth, in reality. It was so difficult to get time with you when we were here last- My dear, why have you stopped walking?”

Crowley was at least ten paces back, and had frozen in place at the word ‘couple’. His face was flushed, blending in with his beard.

“Are you sure?” He asked, swallowing. His hand fisted his bag strap tightly. Aziraphale walked back to him and touched his shoulder, stroking down his arm.

“If you want to have time together to discuss the boy and our findings, it would be for the best. It will explain why we come and go at the same time… Trust me.” Aziraphale gave a kind smile, squeezing his arm. Crowley nodded and held his bag.

“Alright, let’s-”

“Ah. Can you hold my book for me? It’s gotten rather warm out, wouldn’t you say?” Aziraphale had that twinkle in his eye again. Crowley nodded, confused but took the book anyway. Aziraphale began rolling up his sleeves, exposing those strong, blonde haired forearms on both arms. 

“Hngk.”

“Mm… Good boy.” Aziraphale winked. He took his book back and began to walk, a smirk spreading across his lips. Crowley knew, just at that moment, how absolutely  _ fucked _ he was.

Crowley made every attempt to keep his usual swagger as they walked, giving an air of haughtiness. He knew he was attractive, but he also had this heavenly being beside him to compete with. For all intents and purposes, he was taken now, thank you very much. Aziraphale gave in to this little fantasy, adjusting his waistcoat as they strolled. Crowley’s reactions since he’d seen him in this getup were everything he’d ever dreamed, and if Crowley liked him being a bit domineering, then who was he to complain?

“Please, ring the doorbell, Mr. Harrison.” Aziraphale instructed when they reached the door.

Crowley pressed the button obediently and looked away from Aziraphale. He couldn’t let him see how he was affecting him. He wouldn’t. He shouldn’t.

The door opened and an elderly butler stood with a smug face.

“Hello. We have an appointment to meet with Mrs. Harriet Dowling and Young Master Warlock? The names are Cortese and Harrison.” Aziraphale spoke for them. The butler nodded curtly and stepped aside, waving an arm out.

“Please, come in sirs. Mrs. Dowling and Master Warlock are waiting. I will show you to the classroom.”

“Thank you, kind sir.” Aziraphale smiled brightly, glancing over to Crowley, who rolled his eyes, childishly shaking his head and mocking him as they followed the butler. 

It was a bit of a walk through the home. The classroom seemed to be far off, an empty room down a wing of the home used more for show and keeping valuables on display. It was a very awkward meeting. Mrs. Dowling seemed to be having a very difficult time taking her eyes away from Crowley- every piece of Crowley as Aziraphale noted. He was a smidge jealous, but knew who would win that war at the end of the day. 

“Now we do have living quarters down the hall from here if you’d like to stay during the week.” She started, “I’d expect the drive was-”

“We share an apartment in London.” Aziraphale interrupted, “It’s not terribly far of a drive, Mr. Harrison does love to drive his automobiles.”

“Cars, Angel.” Crowley grumbled, crossing his arms.

That was the exact moment, that Mrs. Dowling figured it out.

“You’re… Oh! Together… I’m so sorry! Well if you like… That’s fine! If you need to stay, there  _ is _ a bigger room at the end of the hall for more than one person. That is, if you ever  _ need  _ to stay.”

“What?” Crowley forgot what was happening.

“Thank you!” Aziraphale jumped in, “That is lovely to know. I’m sure if one of us needed a break during lessons they could utilize that room for studying… A bit of light reading perhaps. Marvelous!”

“Then it is settled, Warlock, honey.” Mrs. Dowling smiled brightly, “Mr. Cortese and Mr. Harrison will be your new tutors from now on. You’ll be here with them in the afternoons after school for a few hours, correct?”

“Yes, from about three in the afternoon until tea time, if that is amendable?”

“Perfectly.” Mrs. Dowling beamed.

“Do I have to?” Warlock grumbled, crossing his arms. Crowley smirked.

“Well if you don’t want to learn what they don’t teach you in school…” Crowley started. Hook.

“What?” Warlock piped up, “What don’t they teach me in school?”

“The good stuff. Things you’re not supposed to learn until you’re older. Like Dracula.” Line.

“Dracula? Cool! Mommy you didn’t say that they’d be cool tutors!” Sinker.

Crowley leaned back and winked to Harriet, “Well thank you, Master Warlock. We have to start with the regular lessons first before we can progress to the more advanced studies.”

“Oh… Okay!”

“Now… Mr. Harrison and I would like to request use of this room to prepare for our lesson plans. If we are to start tomorrow, there is quite a bit we need to review and discuss, and what better place than this?”

Crowley swallowed and looked to Aziraphale, who glanced over and winked. 

“Oh, absolutely. Please, use the room all you like. When you are finished there is a button by the light switch, it will call one of the helpers to see you out.” She stood, picking up Warlock to rest on her hip. Aziraphale stood, nodding his head.

“I certainly will. Thank you ever so much for your kindness, Mrs. Dowling. We will be seeing you tomorrow, Master Warlock.” He winked. Warlock grinned, and with that they were gone. Aziraphale locked the door and waited a few moments until the clacking of Mrs. Dowling’s heels were out of earshot. 

Aziraphale then lifted a hand before his stomach and gave a quiet wave, ensuring no one outside of the room would be able to hear their… conversation.

“Aziraphale… You wanted to talk?”

“What’s my name, now?”

“Ah… Aziraphale?” 

Aziraphale turned around, an air of confidence surrounding him and making the room suddenly hotter. 

“Cortese…”

“Mm… That’s better, my dear.” Aziraphale purred, “Remember what we agreed on. If you start getting uncomfortable-”

“Eden. I know, Angel...”

Aziraphale instantly smiled, “My darling boy. Now, why don’t you tell me what is bothering you then? You’ve seemed awfully distracted today.”

“Dis- distracted? Right… I think it’s the… teaching?”

“Mm…” Aziraphale loosened his bowtie, “Try again.”

“The… I don’t know…” Crowley swallowed, “Your new look… Azira- Ah… Cortese…”

“What about this look?” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, letting the strands of his bowtie fall down against his chest. He unbuttoned the top of his dress shirt as he walked closer to Crowley, eyes hungry and inspecting their prey. 

“Pants!” Crowley yelped, nearly falling back in his chair as Aziraphale stood above him. He held a hand down toward Crowley, waiting patiently.

“Yes? What about pants?”

Crowley looked at the hand and back up to Aziraphale’s bearded face. He couldn’t wait to touch it, run his fingers into it, maybe wait until he was asleep and put glitter into it…

“They’re tighter than you usually wear. Um…” Crowley took the hand before him as he paused and squeezed it, “Your thighs… Cortese…”

Aziraphale pulled him to stand. He quickly slipped a hand behind Crowley’s back, pulling their hips flush together and he smirked. Crowley groaned at the contact, his head dipping down.

“Mm… Feels they’ve been having quite the effect on you, Mr. Harrison? Do go on.”

Crowley lifted his free hand and  _ finally _ , ran it over Aziraphale’s face. His beard was coarse, but smooth and thick. He could think of other things that were smooth and thick.  _ Fuck! _

“Your… this beard… You’re so dignified with it, so confident, Angel.”

Aziraphale smirked and lifted his hand off of Crowley’s waist. 

_ Smack! _

His hand landed square on Crowley’s ass, forcing his hips to push against his own.

“Ah- shit! What was that for?”

“What. Is my name?” Aziraphale asked sternly. Crowley’s eyes widened and he flushed.

“C- Cortese…”

“Mm… That’s better. Do go on.” Aziraphale’s hand stayed on Crowley’s ass, softly rubbing over where he’d just slapped.

Crowley’s eyes were wide and he was exploring Aziraphale’s face, looking for the answer to what was happening between them right now. It was intoxicating, arousing, and though they’d had plenty of intimate sessions through their history… This was quite new. 

Crowley  _ really _ liked it, too.

“Your sleeves rolled up like that… I can see your forearms. They’re so strong… I never get to see them, not even at the shop.”

“I’ll be sure to take note of that then. Is that all that’s bothering you? Just a few changes to my outer appearance?” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. He gave Crowley’s ass a squeeze and pulled him impossibly closer.

“Ah… C-Cortese…” Crowley groaned, “You… I just want you all over me…”

“In due time, Mr. Harrison. Your pants look so tight, aren’t they uncomfortable? Wouldn’t you prefer to take them off?”

Crowley let out a whine and nodded, shifting his waist forward and pressing his erection against Aziraphale’s.

“Oh… Oh please, Cortese…” Crowley moaned, trying to grind against Aziraphale the best of his ability. Aziraphale frowned and lay a firm hand to his ass again, smacking him hard.

“None of that needy business.” Aziraphale snapped, “You’re acting like a… a hussy. You’re better than that, Mr. Harrison.  _ Act _ like it.” 

Crowley whimpered, head ducking down, “I’m sorry, Cortese.”

“I’m sure you’re going to give me more than enough to make up for it.” Aziraphale dropped his head down and grinned, “Doing alright, darling?”

“Perfect… Can’t wait for you to wreck me.”

“Oh, honestly…” Aziraphale tutted, kissing Crowley’s nose softly before getting back into character with a sigh. He stepped back, releasing Crowley from his hold.

“Pants and underwear off.” Aziraphale stated. He leaned against the teacher’s desk, crossing his legs, his hands gripping the edge. Crowley nodded silently, starting to unbuckle his belt. He slipped it off from around his waist, placing it on the desk beside him. Next he unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them apart and the zipper next, down tooth by tooth. It released pressure from his aching cock, letting a sigh leave his lips.

Finally he hooked his thumbs into the waistband, pulling his trousers down and stepping out of them. When he stood, only in his underwear, he paused to capture the look on Aziraphale’s face. His lips were parted, he was certainly breathing faster, and his eyes wouldn’t leave Crowley’s hips. Crowley cocked his hips to the side and watched those big blues shoot up to his own lidded gold.

“Ready?”

“You’re pushing your limits here, Mr. Harrison.” Aziraphale frowned. Crowley quickly hooked his fingers into his underwear and pulled them down as well, stepping out and pushing the clothing to the side. He stood in his knee high socks and shoes, shirt and jacket but completely bare, exposed and open for wandering blue eyes.

“Okay…” Crowley knew his face was bright red and he looked into Aziraphale’s eye.

“Oh… Cr- Mr. Harrison…” Aziraphale caught himself. Crowley let a chuckle leave his lips at the slip, but received a dirty look for it.

“Sorry…”

“Mm… You will be, darling.” Aziraphale pushed himself off the desk and grabbed Crowley’s hips, kissing him roughly. Crowley gasped into the touch, mouth opening and pushing back against Aziraphale. He lifted his hands into Aziraphale’s beard, holding him steady and close. Crowley’s breath hitched as his erection pressed against Aziraphale’s trousers, the sensitive and needy skin seeking contact and  _ wanting _ release. He was aching, leaking, desperate for Aziraphale.

Aziraphale’s hands dipped down and grabbed his legs, hiking Crowley up. Before Crowley could realize what was happening, Aziraphale had turned them and shoved him onto the teacher’s desk, bullied up against the chalkboard. His mouth moved down, over Crowley’s scraggly beard.

“Can you… remove this beard…”

“No.” Crowley said defiantly. Aziraphale snarled and leaned down, biting his neck roughly, pulling a cry from Crowley’s throat.

“You’re really asking for it…” Aziraphale murmured against Crowley’s skin, “Let’s see how long you can last, darling. Don’t forget your special word.”

Crowley felt his entire body tense and shutter. He wasn’t sure what he was in for… but knowing Aziraphale it could not be good. 

Strong, thick fingers came to his chest and immediately started to attack his nipples over his shirt. His mouth followed suit. Fingers were pinching, rubbing and pulling through the soft cotton, never giving a reprieve, never removing the fabric. Crowley gasped and grabbed into Aziraphale’s hair, arching. Aziraphale’s mouth followed his fingers, biting, licking through the fabric.

“Ah- Cah- Shit…!”

“Mm… I know how sensitive you are-  _ here _ .” Aziraphale pinched and pulled at a nipple roughly, watching Crowley’s face twisting and his body absolutely writhing in pleasure beneath him. He stood and grabbed Crowley’s legs, thrusting them up in the air, exposing him for all he was worth. Crowley gasped and grabbed the edge of the desk with one hand, Aziraphale’s shoulder with another.

“Ah- Wha-”

“If I were you… I’d find something sturdy to hold.” Aziraphale smirked. He pushed Crowley’s legs up so they bent into his chest and leaned down, licking a thick strip over his cock.

“Oh-  _ fuck _ .” Crowley’s eyes rolled back into his head, which thumped back into the chalkboard. Aziraphale smirked. 

His tongue swiped over the tip, licking the drop of precome that settled there and swallowing it down. He looked up at Crowley’s face as he did so. His eyes were closed, and Aziraphale felt his own cock twitch watching his face scrunch up. Oh he was art, that flushed face with its beautiful expressions. Those long fingers that ached to touch and feel. Aziraphale wanted nothing more than to stop everything and fuck Crowley to completion a dozen times over, but he knew… He had to draw this out as long as possible. He wanted to make him  _ beg _ .

So he continued his assault.

Kiss swollen lips wrapped around the tip of Crowley’s cock, sucking tightly and slowly adding bit by bit into his mouth, down his throat. Crowley tried to thrust his waist up, but Aziraphale slammed him back down, leaning up and getting into Crowley’s face.

“Do  _ not _ make me restrain you.” He warned, “I will not tell you again.”

“Cortese…” Crowley whined, “Please…”

Aziraphale leaned back down, gripping his waist tight enough to bruise. He pressed his mouth to Crowley’s thighs- first the right, then the left, sucking marks into them as he went along. Crowley’s muscles tensed under the attention, his cock leaking, twitching, aching for more, for release.

Aziraphale didn’t say a word. He licked Crowley’s perineum, and then lower, a thick wet line directly to his-

“Oh-  _ fuck _ Cortese!” Crowley hollered as his tongue pressed over his hole. He licked, kissed, pushed against it trying to enter, all while Crowley squirmed and sobbed for more.He glanced up to see that pretty face again and quickly moved a hand to his own cock, pushing against it, willing himself not to get overly excited. Crowley had tears streaming down his face, his head was tilted back and his mouth wide open, panting for air. His cock was leaking onto his shirt, a hand was gripping Aziraphale’s hair, the other the desk for dear life. Aziraphale wasn’t pleased yet though. He wanted  _ more. _

He snapped, lubricating his fingers generously. He brought one to circle around Crowley’s entrance, teasingly dipping in when he felt like it. Crowley tried to spread his legs further, breath shaking.

“I can’t… I can’t, Cortese…” He managed, “Please… I need…  _ Please _ !”

Aziraphale shoved two fingers in at once, with no warning. Crowley howled, back arching and pushing his waist down into it.

“That?”

“Oh  _ fuck _ !” Crowley cried out, the hand in Aziraphale’s hair gripping tighter and pushing his head down. Aziraphale grinned. This was better. He started to mercilessly fuck Crowley with those fingers, his free hand pulling Crowley’s hips down further on the desk to the edge for better leverage. He didn’t dare use his mouth, Crowley would finish far too soon. He decide to use it in a different way.

“Is that right, Mr. Harrison? Is this how you want me to fuck you? Look at you… Look how beautiful you are for me, darling…” Aziraphale’s breath caught and he swallowed. He was a vision, indeed. Tear stained cheeks, mouth dropped open, his plush lips open and gasping for air. Shirt wet from Aziraphale’s mouth and further down his thighs, beautifully marked up. His cock was leaking onto his shirt, needy and desperate for attention, his hole being pummled by two of Aziraphale’s fingers fucking into him… Make that three.

“Fuuuuck…!” Crowley’s voice vibrated as he was punished. He wanted to finish, he wanted to come so badly. One touch, that’s all it would take and he’d explode. He was so close… so damn close.

“Do you want to come down my throat, Mr. Harrison?” Aziraphale asked, twisting his hand, crooking his fingers and looking for something deeper, something more.

“Yes… Yes oh please Cortese…” Crowley panted, “Fuck… fuck… I’m so close…”

Then, suddenly, it was gone. Aziraphale removed himself completely. Crowley cried out and his eyes flew open, a sob leaving his throat.

“You deserve punishment... Am I wrong?” Aziraphale smirked. 

“Oh… No… No, please…” Crowley leaned forward and clawed at him needily, “Please, Cortese… I’ll do anything…”

“I’m sure you would, darling.” Aziraphale chuckled, “I’m not cruel, Mr. Harrison. You needed a break.” 

Aziraphale unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down, baring himself and sighing at the relief of pressure against his straining cock. He lifted a hand and with a wave, he lubricated his cock and Crowley’s hole, causing a shiver to course through his body. Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s waist close, grabbing his legs and hooking them up over his shoulders. He took himself in his hand and groaned at the touch, looking to catch those golden eyes. He leaned in and kissed him deeply, brushing the tip of his cock against Crowley.

“Ready, Mr. Harrison?” He asked.

“Yes… Mr. Cortese.” Crowley whined. 

Aziraphale pushed into him, his hands coming to hold his long, lean thighs. He settled in, fully sheathed and each let out a loud moan. Aziraphale’s head tilted upward, Crowley’s hand reached up and behind him to the chalkboard. They were sweating, they were sticky… This was  _ perfect _ .

Aziraphale started to thrust his waist immediately, pushing up and into him. Crowley whimpered and spread his legs, panting needily. His eyes clenched shut, the wonderful feeling of being so full overwhelming his every thought and feeling.

“Darling… You feel wonderful. I could fuck you like this for hours. Perhaps I will… So gorgeous on this desk, so spread out for me…” Aziraphale moaned, “Your tiyah- tight little ass feels so good around my cah- ah… cock…” 

Crowley only moaned, hand pressed against the chalkboard, smudging the writing there. His other hand found Aziraphale’s shoulder, gripping it tightly.

“No need to be so reserved, Mr. Harrison…” Aziraphale cupped his chin, hips snapping forward roughly, picking up speed. He groaned and pressed his thumb into his mouth, watching that little pink tongue flick out to lick it.

“C- Cortese…” Crowley sobbed out, grunting at every thrust, body jerking forward with every smack of skin against skin, legs wobbling uselessly as Aziraphale fucked into him.

“Ah… There you are. Let me hear you darling…” Aziraphale panted out. He was close… He was so damn close. Aziraphale’s hand dragged into Crowley’s hair, giving a sharp pull before trailing down, further down over his shirt. He grabbed his cock tightly, pulling at him quickly.

“Oh  _ fuck!  _ Cah- Cortese!” Crowley shouted. He curved in, forehead finding Aziraphale’s as he was roughly fucked, cock jerked, those hips snapping and racing to the finish.

“Close… I want you to come first… Can you do that for me… Mr. Harrison? Aah… Come for me… Let me watch you...”

“Oh… Oh Cortese! Ah- I’m gonna… Ha- ha- ha-  _ shit _ … “ Crowley shouted and clung to Aziraphale, sobbing as he released over his hand and his shirt. Crowley’s body spasmed, tightening around Aziraphale’s cock thrusting into him, thighs squeezing between their bodies. Aziraphale watched his lovers face twist into a euphoric expression, felt his body trembling with the completion. Oh it was perfection.

“Ah- Crowley…!” Aziraphale cried out and snapped his hips several more times, before sobbing out himself and spilling into Crowley. Aziraphale’s hips rocked into him, riding out the last waves of his orgasm. 

They panted, breaths coming in hard and fast, mouths dropped open, sweat dripping down noses. Crowley felt Aziraphale’s come leaking from him and he squirmed, giving a snap to relieve them both of the uncomfortable feeling. Aziraphale leaned up and kissed Crowley, deeply, more passionately than they had ever before as their breaths realigned. 

“Fuck… Aziraphale....” Crowley breathed out. Aziraphale smiled and nuzzled into his neck, kissing the skin softly.

“What’s my name now?”

“Oh… Shut up. You said the wrong name too.”

“Oh… We’ll have to just try again then.” Aziraphale winked. Crowley grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> Find WhiteleyFoster on IG as @WhiteleyFoster, and check out her Patreon! (Totally worth it, I promise 😍)
> 
> Find me on IG/tumblr as @mrsmoosie35 💜


End file.
